Not Home
by L-reader
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel fall asleep in the middle of a forest, they don't expect to return to a dimension where things are swapped. And they have to find a way out before it's too late.
1. Get Out

"Get out of our house, Gleeful Twins!"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel didn't exactly have an ordinary day yesterday, even by their standards. For one thing, they had actually slept in the middle of the forest. Their only company was each other.

Admittedly, they were both terrified. Why wouldn't they be? They were in a dark forest, and very lost. They had no clue where they were going. So, when cracks of dawn appeared on the horizon that morning, they jumped the gun, and headed straight back to the Mystery Shack.

It was still rather dark, and they failed to notice that it wasn't their Mystery Shack...

* * *

"I said get out, Gleefuls!" repeated an angry Gideon. What the heck were Mabel and Dipper Pines doing here? Actually, how? Weren't they in prison? Plus, why was Dipper wearing clothes identical to Gideon's? Was Mabel wearing a sweater? Didn't she hate sweaters? This was so confusing!

"Your house?" hissed Dipper. "This is the Mystery Shack! We live here! What are you doing here?"

No reply. What the heck? Was he just spacing out or something? This wasn't a joke! Dipper waved his hands in front of Gideon's face.

"Boop!" Mabel poked Gideon on the nose to grab his attention. Dipper did that sometimes. He would just space out, and Mabel would sometimes just poke him. No big deal.

"Why are you touching me?" He waved her hand away. "Are you just trying to use fancy wordplay to get the shack back again? It's not gonna work this time!"

"You're the one who tried stealing it! You summoned a demon, and when that didn't work, you blew a hole in the wall, Gideon!"

"You summoned the demon!" Gideon poked Dipper in the chest every few words.. "You bonded him in chains, and when you cancelled the deal, we freed him! Then you blew the hole in the wall!"

"No, you summoned the triangle guy, and when you cancelled the deal, he went crazy nuts! He became red and he took away my cuteness!" interjected Mabel. When she said cuteness, she held her hands to her cheeks.

"Wait, what?" This was confusing. Their stories seemed to match up until here. Bill was kind, and he only stole the memory because he had to. And Dipper seemed pretty passionate, and Gideon knew that Dipper had no clue how to lie. He shook his head. "Bill would never do that! He's a nice guy, a-and he wouldn't hurt anybody unless he had to!"

"No, he did it on purpose! I'll prove it!" Dipper fumbled around with his vest pocket. Where was that book?

Gideon managed to notice something about Dipper's general demeanor. He didn't seem like he was lording over, actually, if anything, he seemed just as confused as Gideon. The accent and cruel tone were gone, too. Something was definitely going on. Gideon fumbled through his vest pocket as well. Where was that book? He stopped when he realized that he would end up showing the book to one of the Gleefuls. That wouldn't be good.

Dipper skimmed through the pages and thrust the book towards Gideon. "See?"

"Wha-" The book was shoved into his hands. He read over the page before flipping over the book. It was journal three! The same one he had! But, wait. He flipped back to the Bill Cipher page. The page was very similar to the page that Gideon had, the only differences were a few words and a handful of different symbols. Dipper didn't know that Gideon had even had the book before he had tried taking it. He wouldn't have had time to make a replica. He shoved the book back into his hands.

Gideon pointed at Dipper. "I'll prove to you that Bill Cipher's a good guy! You'll see!" He ran down the stairs to grab some candles. It was only when he was midway up the flight of stairs with the candles when he realized what he was doing. He was going to show Bill to the Gleeful twins. Something told him to keep going, though. It was more of a hunch, really. And this hunch told him that this Dipper wasn't the Dipper that he knew. There was also evidence. He was acting different, too. Maybe he could trust Dipper. Who knew?

"What's up, Gideon?" He jumped up before turning around. Pacifica had snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here! It's only seven!"

"Your Grunkle let me in. Besides, it's fine. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I'll just hang out here for a bit."

"Fine, Pacifica." He paused. Should he tell her? "Anyways, the Gleefuls, at least they look like them, are upstairs right now. I'm showing them that Bill's a nice guy."

Pacifica placed her hands firmly on Gideon's shoulders. "Did you leave them there ALONE? Who knows what they could do alone in the house? Come on, hurry! Before they do anything!"

"But they're acting weird and different."

"Who cares? It might be an act! Hurry!"

They rushed to the room to find a sleeping Mabel and a worried Dipper. Dipper was breathing heavily and flipping pages in his book periodically. He would put the book down, curl up in a ball, only to flip through it again. Every few times he would do that, he would try to wake up Mabel. He shook her, poked her, yelled at her, but nothing was happening.

What had he done? He had shown Gideon Gleeful the book! Who knew what he would do now? He buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah," whispered Pacifica to Gideon. "They ARE acting weird and different. What's wrong with them?"

Dipper jumped up and sat upright when he heard whispers. He shoved his book back into his vest, and kept his hands in his pockets, tapping his fingers against his body nervously.

Eventually, he put a nervous hand up as if to protect Mabel. Both Pacifica and Gideon (who were in the room at the moment) could cause harm to her. He wouldn't let that happen. "Don't touch her."

"What do we do, Gideon?" Pacifica nudged him with her shoulder.

"We should summon Bill. He might know more than us about them."

"Yeah, but won't he overreact? They ARE the Gleeful twins. The ones who chained him, and you know how emotional he can get."

Gideon ignored her and flipped through the book. He layed out the book in front of him, and placed the candles around it. He lit them.

"Mabel!" Dipper tried to whisper loudly enough for Mabel to wake up, but quiet enough so that Gideon wouldn't hear her.

She grunted and turned around, mumbling something about sleeping forever.

"Gideon and Pacifica are here, and they're trying to summon Bill!"

She perked up at Gideon, and her eyes widened as she heard Pacifica's name. She sat up and glared at her.

"Pacifica," she hissed.

"Mabe-" Her word was interrupted by Gideon's chanting.

"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"

"No! Stop it! Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Dipper ran towards him, hands in front in an attempt to push Gideon so he could stop the ritual. It was too late. The world was already in shades of black and white, and he could see the silhouette of a triangle with an eye forming.

Suddenly, Gideon was aware of a few different things. One, he and Pacifica were both in a single, large, yellow protective sphere, probably created by Bill to protect them from Dipper and Mabel. It seemed like a thing he would do. Two, Bill was flying several feet above them with red flames glowing out of his hands. Three, so was Dipper. What was going on here?


	2. A Blue Bill Cipher

"Leave them alone y-you jerks!" hissed Bill in an attempt to be aggressive. His red color had faded mid-sentence, The Gleeful twins weren't _even_ going to_ touch_ Pacifica or Gideon. "Or e-else! I-I'll I'll do something!" If he had a mouth, he would be scowling to himself. Why couldn't he come up with good threats or insults?

"Acting weak won't stop us, Bill," replied Dipper. Who did this guy think he was? He acted like a total jerk the last time, and changing his colors to blue and trying to act weak weren't going to fool him. "Besides, they hurt _us_ BEFORE we hurt them."

"Before? No, no, no, you've got it wrong, Dipper Gleeful." Bill wagged his finger before snapping them. Several floating doors had appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. He had grabbed some of Gideon's and Pacifica's memories to make a point. He hoped they wouldn't mind.

"What are y-"

"Wait. And please change your clothes, Gleeful. I'm not comfortable with you wearing the same clothes as Gideon. It feels too weird." He snapped his fingers and Dipper was wearing a light blue outfit, similar to the one that Gideon would usually wear.

"Hey!" Dipper snapped his normal vest and shorts back on. "I always wear this. Gideon's the one who's copying me! And it's _Pines._ Dipper _Pines. Pines._"

"Quit copying Gideon!"

"I am_** not **_copying him! If anything, he's copying me!"

"Are you sure?" The doors surrounding them creaked open, showing some of Gideon's and Pacifica's memories.

The memories circled around Dipper, and he could catch quick glimpses of them before the next one showed. They all seemed to blur together in his mind. They seemed almost identical to his own, the only differences were mainly that they were replaced with Gideon and Pacifica. The memories couldn't have been constructed from Gideon's own, with characters just swapped, because some of them were from before they met him. It wasn't like Gideon was watching them the entire summer. Right?

The flying doors slowed to a stop. Dipper was dazed, and his head hurt. It was like the world was spinning. He held his head in an attempt to stabilize himself and glared at Bill angrily. He mumbled something before speaking. "What did you just do? Ow."

"Just showed you some evidence. These kids are nice. _You're the bad ones._"As he said his last sentence, his body displayed several scenes of the Gleefuls abusing the Pines, as if to make his point clearer.

Dipper crossed his arms before wincing in pain and putting his hands back on his head. "Uh, no. And how did you get those memories anyway? You couldn't have changed some of Gideon's. He didn't even **_know_** us for some of these."

"I told you, Gleeful. These are Gideon's and Pacifica's memories." He put his hands on his hips. "And if you're so sure about your memories, would you mind letting me enter your mind? I'd just check for a short time to see..." He was pretty sure that these kids were lying. But not quite sure. They didn't seem right. Not the way they were when he first met them. Speaking of kids...where was Dipper's twin?

"I'm not letting you into my mind." He tried making a mental barrier, so Bill couldn't enter his mind, before floating slightly backwards, away from him. "I know what you did in Grunkle Stan's mind, and I'd rather that not happen to me." He paused to think of something else before a thought crossed his mind. Nononono. Mabel was missing. Who knew what Gideon or Bill was doing with her?

"Where did you put her?" Bill shrugged, and Dipper's hands balled into fists before lunging and grabbing him. "Where did you put my sister?"

When Bill felt Dipper's hands grabbing him, he tried struggling free, but to no avail. His eye widened in fear. This scene was starting to remind him of the time he first met the twins. How the boy had grabbed him and threatened to eat him. How he had tried to struggle free, but couldn't, and was then paralyzed by fear. The scene wasn't identical, but it certainly did seem to draw a lot of parallels.

"Please let go of me, Dipper." He had wanted to call the kid by his last name again, but he was terrified of what the kid would do to him. He had made himself clear that he didn't want to be called that. Bill could teleport away, but Dipper knew the power of the mind. He could tell that when the kid flew up and was shooting fire out of his hands. "...Please?"

Dipper felt a small tug at his back. He paid no mind to it. He heard Mabel's voice, and his grip around Bill weakened as he turned his head and looked around for the source.

To Bill's surprise, Dipper's grip around him had loosened, and he could have managed to fly away. However, he wasn't sure if Dipper was actually letting him go. "Uh, are you letting me go, or...?"

Dipper's grip on him suddenly tightened. "Where is she? Where's Mabel? I heard her an-" Dipper let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled backwards. The shock made him let go of Bill, who promptly floated towards Gideon and Pacifica before putting a protective arm in front of them.

"Hey Dipper!" Dipper whirled himself around to find a grinning Mabel.

Dipper yelled out a startled shriek as he fell over. "Mabel! Where were you?"

"I was in a dome you put me in," she explained. "After you went all _crazy red_ on Bill, you put me in a big dome thingy. I tried to get out, when I realized that I could just walk through it."

"I never did that!" he protested. "At least, I don't _think_ I did." He looked down to think.

Mabel perked his chin back up so they were looking eye to eye again. "Yeah you did. Besides, what are gonna trust more? Your grumpy, angry memories, or my fun, happy ones? Nobody remembers what they do when they're grumpy anyway."

Dipper chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Mabel."

His moment of joy was interrupted when he realized that they were still in the dreamscape with Gideon, Pacifica and Bill. That realization came a moment too late, because he had suddenly passed out as Bill had entered his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and sorry if I'm not exactly the best writer. I'm glad you guys still like it so much. Don't forget to review, it keeps me motivated.**


	3. Pine Trees

Bill didn't know what to expect when he entered Dipper's mind, but he certainly didn't expect this. A large forest full of trees. A closer look determined that they were indeed pine trees. Pine trees...sort of like Gideon's mind. How would it look so similar? He couldn't recall Dipper or Mabel asking him to enter his mind. So, how would they have created an illusion so similar to Gideon's mind? And how did Dipper know the power of the mind? It wasn't like he _knew_ the last time they met. Evidenced by the fact that he didn't-

Oof. Bill had bumped into a tree. He had to remember to look where he was going. (or just phase through objects, but he preferred looking around so he knew where he was. This wasn't Bud's mind, it wasn't exactly full of doors in mainly organized sections.)

_Since __I'm__ in front of a tree, __I__ might as well look at a memory. _Wait, what? Why did he think that pine trees meant memories? Sure, that was the way Gideon's mind worked, but this wasn't Gideon's mind. (even if it looked rather similar to it) _Might as well try it._

He knocked on the tree a couple of times. Nothing happened. He knocked on it more. Still nothing. _Why did I even think that this would be like Gideon's mind? I mean-_

A small door on the tree swung open, revealing a memory. He jumped at the sudden sound and movement near him, but calmed down a bit when he realized that it was just the door opening to show a memory. _Oh. Never mind, then._

The memory played back the time that they had first met the Gleefuls, except for the fact that only Gideon was there, performing the act (Pacifica nowhere to be found) and the twins were the ones watching the show.

_Probably just an illusion they created to throw me off. This never really happened, right?_

* * *

"Wake up, Dipper!" Mabel was shaking his unconscious body. "Wake up, come on!" She squinted in thought before speaking again. "Get out of his head, you isosceles jerk! He can't wake up if you're in there! Come on, Dipper! Wake up!"

* * *

As he floated around, watching memories, he began taking a lot of things that only a real mind could have. The way that the trees would sway slightly, even without a breeze. The small details in the memories, things too specific to create artificially (like his symbol). Plus, like Dipper had said, some of these memories were from before the Gleeful twins met Gideon and Pacifica. Which probably meant that this in fact, was not Dipper Gleeful and was probably Dipper Pines, like he had said.

Bill felt a pang of guilt. Oh dear. He had tried attacking the kid, and then entered his mind without his permission. Not a very good first impression.

"Get out of my head, Bill." He whirled around to find Dipper, pointing at him accusingly.

"Wa-wait! I can explain!"

He stopped pointing and simply glared daggers at him.

"This is gonna sound really weird, but it's true. I swear. I'mfromanalternateuniversewhereyouandGideonareswap ped. Inmyuniverse, you'retheeviltwins, andPacificaandGideonaretheonestryingtosolvethemyst eriesofgravityfalls." He had hoped that he wasn't speaking too fast to be understood.

"First of all: what? And second of all: that makes no sense."

"It's fine, Pine Tree." He called him that because it would feel weird having two people he knew sharing the name. One being a near exact replica of a friend, and the other one a home-stealing jerk. "I can explain it better." He figured he would have to do this. I mean, most people wouldn't understand what you said if you just blurted it all out at once. He just hoped that he didn't.

Dipper crossed his arms and looked skeptically. What reason did he have to trust Bill? This guy had broke into his Grunkle's mind, showed Mabel (and Soos) her worst nightmares, and when he had appeared again, he had decided to argue with Dipper and enter his mind without permission. Why trust this guy again?

His mind scape seemed to mirror his thoughts, as it had gotten pretty windy and a door had swung open, revealing a memory of Bill. Not the Bill floating beside him, though (Not like Dipper knew).

Bill didn't like the memory. He didn't like hearing his own voice, and seeing himself (technically, he it wasn't him, and the colors were different, but still) taking the memory on purpose and acting like a jerk. He had done it because the twins had forced him to, not because he had wanted to. But here it was, plain as day, he had done it on purpose in this other universe.

_Great, _he thought. _Another perfectly good reason for this kid to _hate_ me. Now what? _

"I-uh..." He squinted his eye in frustration. He was supposed to explain _something completely unbelievable_ to this kid who had _**no reason**_ to trust him. Yep. Going well. "Pine Tree, well..." Still no clue on what to say. "I'm from a-" His voice died out to a series of whimpering noises. "I'm from a-ngh." Again, his voice died out to a series of random noises.

Dipper squinted his eyes in confusion. _What did this guy have to say again? __Why was he acting so weird? __Maybe he wasn't a threat __at the moment__. If he was, he would __have killed__ him a while ago, __right?_ His mind mirrored his thoughts again, as the cloudy overcast had faded slightly... before coming back two times darker. _No, of course not. He's probably trying to make me let my guard down._

Bill scowled to himself, which nobody could see, because again, no mouth. Things had been looking up when the clouds cleared, but it seemed to have gotten worse. He could technically have just read Dipper's mind, but that seemed like an invasion of privacy. Plus, Dipper would probably hate him for it. _Just my luck. _

"Look, Pine Tree, Dipper, whatever." He would have preferred to call him Pine Tree, but he wasn't sure which name the kid would rather have been called by. He would have to say it. He was terrified of messing up. _It's now or never, Bill. _"I'm from-you're not..." Still struggling to find the right words here.

"Let's start this all over again, shall we?" It was an odd preposition, but it was all that he had. "My name is Bill Cipher."

* * *

**Sorry for the bad pacing. **

**Thanks for reading, and again, I'm sorry for how long it took for this to come out. I've been busy RPing, y'know? It's fun. But-whatever. **

**Would you rather have shorter about 1000 word chapters frequently, or longer chapters less frequently?**


	4. Reintroductions

Bill held out his arm for a handshake, but Dipper waved him away.

"Aw, come on Pin-" He cut himself off, and his voice and body became rigid. "I mean Dipper! I'm from an alternate universe! You're not from here! I-I gah!" Oh gosh. He covered his bow-tie because he didn't have a mouth. He couldn't just reveal everything at the same time, it wouldn't make any sense.

To his surprise, Dipper didn't drop his jaw in disbelief or lash out. He simply stood there, stiff and unmoving with a strange smile on his face. Was he missing something here? This was a guy who had **_invaded his Great Uncle's mind, _**and he was literally not reacting in any way. Bill soon learned why.

In his panic to get the message out, he seemed to have accidentally let his powers loose. He hated when that happened because he had no control over what he did. And in this panic, he seemed to have trapped Dipper in invisible chains.

Dipper was struggling to get loose, and he had an unnatural smile plastered on to his face. Bill had probably put some invisible hooks to make him keep smiling like that. He simply stared at the kid whom he unintentionally trapped, staring in horror at what he had done... before realizing that the kid was indeed not supposed to be trapped, and they were actually supposed to be reintroducing themselves.

He snapped his fingers, and the tension that Dipper was feeling was suddenly gone. He tested his (now mobile) limbs for a couple of seconds before tasting his mouth and glaring angrily at Bill. _Oh snap, this is much worse than before. He's gonna hate me._

_Back to square one._

_..._

_Explain faster this time, so you don't panic... and let's try NOT to trap him again._

"Gah! Look, Dipper, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to do that, and it was sorta my emotions just getting out of control. I'll try not to do that, but no promises. Now where was I...?" He squinted his eye in thought. What was he explaining again?

He threw his arms up into the air. "Try not to do that? You just _wrapped me_ in _invisible chains_!"

"Look, it was an accident, okay? But if you keep asking questions, I'll do it on purpose next time." The threat slipped out. He meant to take it back, before realizing that Dipper would not listen without intimidation.

"I already know how to defeat you, Bill." As if to prove him wrong, Bill flicked his wrist back, and plants began shooting up Dipper's leg. He was quick to react, though, as the plants were licked up by small flames before they could go too far. "See?"

Now Bill was the one who was glaring. "Look, _Pine Tree_, you might have been able to defeat the alternate version of me, but he was probably just playing." His voice slowed down. "YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME GET SERIOUS."

Dipper was taken aback by the sudden change in voice and tone. He also certainly didn't doubt that Bill would actually hurt him if he wanted to. Though they had managed to defeat Bill, only now did he remember that they hadn't forced him out of the mind. No. He had actually stopped them, and made the world fade to white. He wasn't really trying to kill them. If he had actually tried, Dipper was pretty sure that they wouldn't be fine today.

Bill took note of the conflicting emotions. As much as he didn't want to be the cause of them, he had to be to get his words through. "Look. I'll try not to hurt you, but you have to listen, okay?"

Dipper nodded his head hesitantly. As much as he didn't want to trust this guy, he also didn't want to be mentally scarred for life.

"Alright then. The name is Bill Cipher, but you probably knew that already. Anyways, I've been trying to get this out all day, but, you're not from this universe. According to your memories, and what I've pieced together in my mind, you're from a universe where everything is swapped.

"So, yeah. Need proof? Don't be scared, I won't hurt ya if you do."

Dipper nodded his head cautiously. This guy could seriously mess him up if he wanted. Coupled with the threat, he wasn't in a very good position to be arguing about anything.

Bill snapped his fingers and the doors popped up again. He lined them up in a circle, and was prepared to create another whirlwind of memories, before realizing how much they confused Dipper last time. He had a headache the last time, and he was dazed and confused with a possible mix of anger. The memories lowered, and all but one disappeared under the ground.

"Let's get started then, Pine Tree! I got a LOT to explain," the door swung open, and he muttered under his breath, "Let's hope you believe me this time."

* * *

Dipper tried pushing Mabel out of the way. She was standing right in front of him, and he couldn't see. She might have been only a millimeter taller, but he still couldn't see past her. If you're the same size as someone, you can't exactly see past them. He would have just stood on his toes, but the branches made a low roof, and his head was already barely brushing past them. Leaves were getting stuck in his hair, and he kept having to stop to try to get them off. He couldn't look to the side because the plants were so thick.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Besides we're almost there, look!" She pointed ahead, and Dipper couldn't see, so it was rather pointless. It was like she could read his mind, because she chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you couldn't see, short stack."

"You're only taller than me by one millimeter. ONE!"

"Yeah, but that still makes me taller than you."

"I-ugh! Let's just stop talking, okay? We don't want them finding us."

She stopped in her tracks, and Dipper walked right into her back.

"Ow! Mabel! Tell me when you stop next time!"

He looked around to find that they had stopped in a clearing. His hand instinctively went to his pocket for the book, to check if they were in the right place, before realizing that he didn't have it. Gideon's stupid great uncle had taken it. What the heck did he even need it for?

"They're not here," observed Mabel.

"What?" He heard her words. He just hoped that he heard them wrong.

"They, our alternate selves. We summoned them, remember? They're not here."

"Then that means that they're running loose in Gravity Falls."

* * *

**Sorry it's late. I've been busy.**

**(If you couldn't tell, after the cut, it's talking about the reverse twins)**


	5. Twins

Dipper's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, rubbing his head. He had actually believed what Bill had said. It didn't make sense at first, but due to the large amount of proof he had, Dipper was inclined to believe him later on.

So, basically, the general gist was that people and their personalities were swapped. Gideon was Dipper, Pacifica was Mabel, Robbie was Soos, and vice-versa. How would he explain this to Mabel? Bill had -for some reason- decided that Dipper would be the one doing the explaining. Which was a TERRIBLE idea because Dipper barely knew anything about this world, and Bill had been here forever. It would have been better if Bill had done the explaining.

Then, he remembered that they were explaining to Mabel. Who probably wouldn't believe a word that Bill would say. Maybe it was a better idea for him to explain?

"Mabel?" He looked around before wincing in pain. Bill had pulled back on his hair.

"Pine Tree!" He was hiding under Dipper's hat. "Be careful! Mabel is dangerous!"

"What? She's my sister! Remember, alternate universe?"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. I'm SO sorry, Pine Tree. The name 'Mabel' is associated with so many bad things. I just-" His voice died down to random whimpers before he continued speaking. "That's the reason I gotta call her 'Shooting Star,' and why I'm calling you 'Pine Tree.' It keeps me less confused."

"Uh huh." Dipper nodded his head, and pulled the brim of his hat down. "Do you know where Mabel is?"

"No clue. Call for her louder."

"MABEL!"

"Hey, Dipper!" She appeared out of nowhere and pulled him into a hug. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, I was um..." He struggled to find the right words. He could lie, just not on the spot. He needed time to come up with a story in order to do so. Sometimes he would spend a couple of minutes before lying to come up with a story. He gulped. He knew that he needed to tell the truth, but he couldn't just tell her: 'We're in an Alternate Universe where things are swapped.' No way would she just believe that. Much less anything from Bill.

"Yeah?"

He was panicking. What would he tell her? "Uh...Where are they?" He tried changing the subject. "Where are Gideon and Pacifica?" He could feel Bill tensing up at the words. He was probably worried about them.

"I'll tell you after you tell me who you were talking to!"

"Wh-what about Gideon and Pacifica? What if they come to hurt us?" He knew they wouldn't, but he was stalling for time. He needed an explanation and time to explain. Both of which he didn't have.

"Don't be silly!" She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "We'll be fine!"

"And why is that?"

"'Cause they're tiny!"

"What?" As he spoke, he bit back a yelp. Bill was pulling on his hair again, and he heard a faint gasp.

"They're tiny!" She opened up her fist, and there they were. A mini Gideon and a mini Pacifica, cowering in fear.

"Mabel! Turn them back!"

"Why? They can't hurt anybody like this."

"Turn them back! They need to be normal sized!"

She glared at him suspiciously before shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Let go of him."

"What?"

"Let go of him, you isosceles jerk!" She tackled him to the ground and raised a fist.

"H-hey!" He wrestled with her in an attempt to get her off. "Let go of me!" He pushed her, and she stumbled back. Shaking her head, she tried tackling him again. Dipper was ready this time. He twisted to the side, and she overshot, falling onto her stomach.

"Ugh..." She sat up, and pounced again. _Didn't she JUST do this? _He manoeuvred to the side again, and she did something completely unexpected. She stopped, still floating mind you, rotated mid-air so she would face Dipper, and kept going.

"Wha?" He stumbled backwards, in an attempt to dodge, but she just flew faster. She tackled him to the ground (which wasn't hard because his balance was already WAY off) and sat on top of him, glaring (she puffed up her cheeks and puckered up her lips, so it wasn't that intimidating, either). "Get off!"

"Not until you let go of my brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you hiding somewhere? Or are you still in his mind?"

...

Oh. That was it. She thought that Bill was controlling him. And though that was completely wrong, it seemed like decent logic. Bill isn't there any more, your brother is acting abnormal. Yeah, her deductions made sense.

He raised his arms to push her off. They weren't moving. What? He looked to his side. Chains around his arms. More chains, yay.

She put her hands on her hips before standing up and pacing around Dipper. She was looking for anything abnormal. Any weaknesses. Some way to defeat Bill without touching Dipper.

He struggled against the chains, before realizing that he could shatter them easily. He held back, as that would probably make him seem more evil. In a desperate attempt, he tried talking to Bill telepathically. It was a long shot, but Mabel was watching him like a hawk, and it wouldn't help his case if he was talking to the air.

_Bill, what do I do?_

To his surprise, Bill answered back. _I don't know! What's happening, exactly?_

_Mabel thinks that you're controlling me, and she just bound me in chains._

_Why don't you just, y'know, let yourself free?_

_She'll trust me even less!_

_So, what will you do?_

_Something completely insane._

_Wait, what are you...no! Pine Tree! That's a TERRIBLE idea!_

* * *

**Gah! Sorry. The last few weeks have been hectic. Anyway, I'm back now. And I have a question.**

**If I were to make a cover contest for this story, would any of you guys be interested?**


	6. Explanations

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "We have to find them! Or-or who KNOWS what could happen!?"

"Don't worry, Dipper." She pushed his arms off. "Let's think about it."

"Right, thinking." He turned and sat on a nearby rock.

_So. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. No. Dipper, actually think! Okay. So we got the us from a reversed world. So what does that make them? Us! But not us. So 'us' but reversed. Who would we be like reversed? Think, darn it! Alright, so reversed... _He traced his fingers over the smooth surface of his amulet. Mabel had gotten her's taken away, used against her and smashed when she was chasing after Gideon. He never really had to have anything like that happen to himself.

_Pacifica._ The name popped into his head. After all, she was the one who had tried to break the news that Gideon just wanted to be friends to Mabel. Speaking of her..._ That's Mabel's opposite. Who's mine? Probably Gideon. They're such dorks. Whatever. So. Switched places. Where would they have gone? Let's see...if they were reversed, then that meant that the alternates lived in the Mystery Shack! And they probably didn't know that they switched, so they're probably at the shack!_

"Mabel! They're at the shack! We need to go there! Right now."

"Don't the people hate us?"

"Good point." He looked around. It was too late for them to be sneaking around. People had already woken up, and tourists were roaming around town. They were infamous for what they had done. Even the tourists would know. So that meant teleporting. He hated doing that because if he messed up, he could seriously jack them up. If he teleported between a wall, they'd be dead. Through a person, still dead. Accidentally teleport too low, guess what? Still. Dead.

Still, it was their only chance. By the end of the day, the twins might have found their way home. He doubted it, but it was a possibility. "Let's teleport. I'll need to do some quick calculations first."

* * *

He had broken free of the chains and shot a laser at Gideon and Pacifca, returning them to normal size.

_Pine Tree! __What are you_ doing?

He ignored Bill and spoke two words. "Bill! Chains!"

_What?_

"Bill! Chains! Wrap them around!" he repeated.

_But-_

"CHAINS!"

_I can't see!_

"Oh my-" he took his hat off of his head. "NOW!"

With a brief moment of hesitation, Bill snapped his fingers, and chains began snaking up the legs of the people in the room.

The chains were wrapping around Dipper as well. "Not me." The chains recoiled back into the ground, with an apology murmured from Bill. That would have made it three times. THREE TIMES in ONE DAY would he have been tied up. THREE.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Pacifica struggled against the chains.

"I thought you were our friend!" Hissed Gideon. He'd been their friends for weeks, and he suddenly turned around and helped the Pines twins. What? He HATED them. What reason would he have to HELP them? He didn't look like he had any chains, so, "WHAT THE HECK?"

"I-I can explain!" he stuttered with his words, and his voice was quivering. "I have a good reason f-for doing all this."

"Did they put you up to it?" Pacifica inquired.

"Come over here so I can make you let go of my brother!" Mabel was the only one really struggling against the chains. The chains were rattling because she was trying to move them with her mind, but they stayed in place.

"Why are you imprisoning her? Isn't she your sister?"

"Listen."

"Maybe something's wrong?"

"You're one to talk!"

"Listen!"

"You TRIED TO KILL HIM!"

"HIM? He tried to kill my brother!"

"LISTEN!" Dipper screeched. "I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!"

Everyone was silent and stared at Dipper. He rubbed his arm sheepishly. He didn't know that his voice would get so loud.

"And?" Right. He was supposed to be talking. Saying important things. And if he messed up, he would be in trouble. And he didn't know how long they would be in this 'sort of, sort of not, swapped Gravity Falls,' and he didn't want to make enemies with the people who were, to some extent, themselves. And-y'know, this wasn't exactly helping his self esteem.

Bill took note of his hesitation and spoke instead. "What he means, is-"

"Be quiet!" interjected Mabel. "He has stuff to say!"

"SHUT UP! I'm TALKING," he blurted out angrily. Shoot. He didn't mean that. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you." His hat appeared in his hands, and he hunched over, twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly, his hat was on his head and he was standing stiff. "I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! I-NO PLEASE! WE CAN- I WILL I-I'll calm down, now." He slouched again. "Sorry."

"Bill! Calm down! We're supposed to be explaining!"

"Sorrysorrysorry, Pine Tree! I MESSED UP! FORGIVE ME! I mean, uh, right. Explaining." He floated higher and moved in circles around the people in chains. "The name is Bill Cipher, but I guess you knew that already."

"Let go of me!"

He wagged at finger at her. "Not quite yet, Shooting Star! I need to EXPLAIN." Spinning his cane, he made a whiteboard float up from the ground. "See this thing? Yeah, It'll help me explain." His cane spun faster until it turned into a red marker.

"Anyway," he started drawing on the board. By the time he was done, he had a decent diagram of what had happened. At least, all that he knew.

What was on the board were a few quick doodles. He pointed to the first one, the one of Dipper and Mabel sleeping in the forest. "According to what Dipper told me-"

"You monster!"

"Shooting Star, be quiet." He added in a hushed "Please," after a few seconds. It only seemed right.

"According to what Dipper told me, you fell asleep in a forest. And," he pointed to the second picture (A spiral pattern to symbolize a portal) and drew a circle around it with his marker. "You somehow got transported 'here,' and," he pointed to the third one, a picture of the Mystery Shack. "Went into the shack because you thought it was your own."

"Finally, you-hey!" Dipper and Mabel were fading to white.

Their consciousnesses were slipping through cracks, and those two would wake up in the real world soon.

* * *

**So, I'm gonna have a cover contest. I'd draw it myself, but I wanna see what you guys can come up with. PM me with your entry, and I'll pick the one I like the most.**


End file.
